The One
by BrokenWings34
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a half-dragon , half-human and the magic council doesn't know of her existence and she has not found her true love but everything will change when she meets Natsu Dragneel
1. Chapter 1

_**Lucy POV**_

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a half-dragon , half-human.

Sometimes I wish to be human but you know you can't plan everything in life. When my mother Layla was dying she told me that my father was a dragon so after her death I searched for my father. I searched for two months .When I found him he was surprised but in the end it turned out well. When I turned 18 I ran away

because humans attacked my home and killed my dad. Aftert two years, I joined a guild called _**Blue**_ **Scull.**

One year passed until I discovered I didn't only have ice magic but also wings white as snow and that the guild that I joined had fouled me that it was a light guild when I learned that , I quitted the guild but they still hunt me to kill me because they think I will give them to the magic council , so I move everyday to be safe of course.

Now I am at a town named Magnolia and it's morning

'I should buy a new dress, maybe... even go have some fun but where to go, maybe go to a date .. no...dancing...yeah why not and maybe drinking .. hell yeah ! But I don't want get drunk again and wake up in the wrong place'

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

I was at a guild named Sabertooth at Sun village and I was drunk...maybe a little more than usual . I was dancing and a guy came close and he was dancing with me. When the music ended

he introduced himself

"Hi , I'm Sting Eucliffe"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia"

The rest of the night we were dancing , and maybe some kissing.

In the morning I woke up with a headache and went to get some aspirin but I couldn't move because he had an arm around my waist when I realised it was a man and I wasn't at my hotel ,I freaked. So I put on my clothes and shoes and left very quietly and fast.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

As I was walking through the streets , I saw a beautiful dress in a boutique. It was a short ,red and black dress. I went in the store and it was classy , it had two chanderlier's hanging from the ceiling , fancy blue armchairs and branded I was walking through the store, there it was , the dress , it was more wonderful up close.

"Can I help you ?" a lady asked

" how much is that dress? "

"Wait a moment...It's 6.000 jewels"

"WHAT!?"

"That dress is made by the most famous designer in Magnolia Lissana Strauss"

"Can you please low the price. It's too expensive for me...please?"

"I can give it for free if you want" Mirajane said with a devilish smile

"YES,YES , I really want to..." ' hope she doesn't ask anything in return'

"But..."the

'Oh no'

"You have to tell me your name first...full name"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia" I said horrofied

"Nice to meet you Lucy , I'm Mirajane Strauss"

'Phew.. Mirajane didn't asked anything else"

"Wait, is Lissana ,the desnigner of this dress , your sister?!"

"Yes , she is my sister but you have to do me a favor if you want to get this dress free" she said bravely

"What favor" I asked hesitantly

"You have to go on a date with a friend of mine"

"WHAT?!WHY?!"I said shocked

"Because he is very lonely, and I really care about him , so I am asking you..."she waited" Can you go to a date with him?...please"

"Why can't you go on date with him because you seem to care a lot about him" I said frustraded

she laughed loudly "I can't I have a boyfriend and I would never go out with him , he is like a brother to me"

"Fine I'll go out with him but what do I win?" I asked

"You will get three more dresses " she said

" seven more"

"six"

"eight"

"five but I will not get the number anymore higher" she said a little bit angry

"Five is ok" I said and waited" what's his name?"

"The name doesn't matter...you will meet him at a restaurant named Capricon eighth. You have to be there at three o'clock"

"How can I recognise him then without a name?"I said furiously

"Easy his has pink hair" she said with a smile full of hope

"PINK HAIR?"I said surprised

"Yes, pink hair but he is a good guy and he will treat you right"

"Fine ok I'll meet the guy at three o'clock at..."

"Capricon eight" she said"

"Can I have the dress now , the rest I will pick them tommorrow"

"Oh, yes I forgot" I waited got a while and she came with the dress in her hands" here you go "

"Thank you" I thought for a little "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Is there a place I can some fun " I asked

"There is but you can go only if you have magic...Do you have magic?" she asked curiously

"Of course I have "I said annoyed

"There is a place called fairytail, it's not far from here , you have to walk five km ,onto a straight line and your there"

"Thank you" I said

"Your welcome and bye" she said

"Bye" I said happily and walk to the street to my hotel.

 _ **Natsu POV**_

"Why Mira? WHY?why do I have to go on a date with a person I don't know" I said angy

"She is very nice and very beautiful" she said

"I don't care just tell me why?!"

"Because you seem a little lonely lately "she said blushing

"Can't I think a little more about it, please?" I said

"ok but tommorrow morning you HAVE to tell your answer"

"Fine, fine I will tell you tommorrow ok? " he said

"Yeah!Great can't wait for your answer, bye" she left cheering

'Great , now I have to go to a stupid date because my stupid friend thinks I am lonely. I'll show her . Tonight I am going to fairytail , to find someone and I'll show Mira that I am not lonely and maybe take a picture with her ,so that I have proof and I'll show her!'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lucy POV**_

'Know it's night , so I should go to fairy tail and wear this beautiful dress that I own...I love it so much!'.

After a while I got dressed and then I saw it was already eleven o'clock. So I walked through the streets trying to remember which way it was.

'I remember that she told me to go straight ahead...so I have to find the her store first. It's somewhere around here'.

After a ten minute walk I found her store and walked straight ahead and then I heared sounds of music. It was really loud , I almost lost the hearing of my ears. As I was walking , the people around me didn't seem to notice the music trying to murder there's ears , so I kept going my way.

When I reached fairy tail , the sound of the music was very loud.

' WOW...this must be very popular '

As I was going in , I saw somoene guarding the door and asking people to show there magic. It wasn't only that he was asking to show your magic. It had a veryyyyyyy big line of people. So I had to wait to the end of the line. After about half an hour , it was my turn.

"miss, do you have magic ? "he said

"of course I have magic , if hadn't magic I wouldn't wait here for the past half hour " I said very angy

"ok , (sigh) so can you show you magic? " he said with a raise eye brow

"I can show my magic "

' fine if he wants , to show my magic. I'll show him'

I smirked and then I created a snowball to my hand and threw to his face.

He face turned red from anger maybe or the temperature of my snowball was too low

"Ok , you can go in but if you feel cold just come to me and I'll warm you of " he said with a smirk and then gave me a wink

"No thank you , I can control my own temperature besides don't you have to control YOUR temperature because your face is too red"I said and went in laughing hard.

 _ **Natsu POV**_

As I was walking in I saw Jellal and he face was red

"Hey , what happened to your face? "I said

"Someone threw a snowball to my face " Jellal said with a smirk

" Let me guess , it was gray wasn't he? " I said laughing

" NO, she is more powerful than gray , I could feel it"

" SHE!? "

" If you want I can show her to you but I think you can find her on you own " he said and stand there with his thinking face " I think she wore a short , black and red

dress "

"Jellal you pay too muck attention to other women , you know you have a girlfriend , right ? " I sai d with my eyebrow raised

"Yeah I know but she has a very nice...face " "Hey , Erza , what are you doing here , you said you didn't want come here tonight " he said

"I lied , I wanted to see if you are gonna flirt with another woman and I was right "she said with smile

" WHAT... I didn't flirt with another girl I swear "

"It's ok , you don't have to lie , she was very beautiful " she said with a half smile " you have to repay... aha with a dinner " she said with a smirk on her face

" Fine , I'll you buy dinner "

" Hey , guys don't go on flirt zone when I am here and anyway you said that you'll tell where she is ….so " I said anxious

"Ah , yeah I forgot " he said schrathcing the back of his head

" I saw her drinking , I thik she was wearing a black hat and red mask " Erza said

" Oh yeah , I forgot tonight's theme is halloween , right ? "

"Yeah , so pick your costume or wig and go to her , already"Jellal said and pushed me inside

' So what should I pick ….hhmmm ….ah , I guess I have to wear an eyepatch and a bandana to hide my pink hair she will freak out if she saw that I had pink hair '

 _ **Lucy POV**_

'So...what should I choose...all the stuff are nice but they don't...AHA...there is a black hat and a red mask...it matches with my dress , I will wear that. Ok what should I do now...go have a drink , that's what I came for ' .

When I went to the bar , I ordered beer and it was too hot , so I cooled it with my hands.

As I was drink guy came and asked to dance

"My lady , can I have this dance ? " he said

"A pirate with good manners , I didn't know they exist " I giggled

" Of course , they exist but they are not many " he said with a grin

" I would love to dance with you but I need you name first " I said

" First you have to dance with me and then I'll give my name " he said with smirk

" Of course we have to dance first "

"What you like to dance ? " he said with his eyebrow raised

" You know tango ? "

' Pffff...I'm sure he doesn't know '

" Of course I know , every gentleman knows " he extended his hand and I grabbed it and we went to the dance floor .

When the music changed to tango music , everybody stepped out of dance floor and we were the only ones who danced , everyone stared at us but we looked into each other eyes and we didn't notice them.

When the music ended , he told me his name

"Hi , my name is Natsu Dragneel "

' Should I give him my real name , my old guild is already chasing me ….so I think it's ok '

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia "

"Well , Lucy would you like a drink ? "

"Oh well , what do I have to lose...ok , yeah "I said

When we reached the bar he said

" Let me guess , cosmopolitan "

" A beer please " I said

" Two beer's and put it on my tub " he said smiling

" I thought you were a cosmopolitan girl ?" he said

" Who's knows maybe I am , I could said that to impress you " I said

" Yeah , you could but you won't " he said

" Why do you think I won't ? " I asked curiosly

" Because you are not that kind of girl "

" And how do you know that I am not ? " I asked

" Because you seem trustworthy " he said .

After a while of talking he said we should play a game

" Do you wanna play something "

" Sure , why not "

" What do you say about a drinking contest ? "he with a devilish smile

" Ok but I have to warn you , I can handle drinking " I said with a smirk

" I can see that because we are already at the tenth bottle "

" Oh , I didn't notice "

" So why don't we start with tequila ? "

" Ok , let's start "


	3. Chapter 3

_**Natsu's POV**_

When I woke up , she was sleeping next to me

' Her face is so beautiful , she reminds of a angel and she smells like strawberry ' I sniffed her ' she smells , so great '

I kept staring at her but after a minute she woke up from her slumber and screamed from her bottom of her heart .

" Hey , beautiful " I said with huge smile

" WHAT I SLEPT WITH YOU ! " she said horrofied

" Yeah , you don't remember ? If you don't I can make you remember " I said with a michivious smile

" NO , NO I remembered , I remember everything and because I remember , I have to leave now " she said worried

" Ahhh... you rouent the fun " I said pouting

" Where is my dress ? I thought it was on the floor ? " she said scratching the back of her head

" You mean this " I showed her dress

" Hey , that belongs to me , give it back NOW " she ordered me

" No , first of all you have to apologize for ordering and then give me your number " I said with a smile

" I'm sorry that I ordered you but I don't need to give my number to you if it isn't necessary "

" It is necessary because I want to see you again , Lucy "

" I'll give you my number but first you have to give me my dress back "

She wore it fast and tried to runaway , as fast as she could but I stopped her .

" Hey , where are you going ? " I said with my eyebrow raised

" Home " she said trying again to run but I stopped her by throwing a fireball at her .

" Hey , be careful with those fireballs " she said rubbing her elbow

" YOU were the one who tried to run , you forgot something ?! "

I grabbed her elbow

" What the hell !? , let me go and I didn't forgot anything " she said annoyed

" You forgot to give me your number " I said a bit angy

" Here , are you now happy ? " she said

" Yes I am very happy , bye Luce "

" Now a nickname , oh great , bye , I hope I will not see you again " she said

" Of course you will see me again , so you don't go running away " I said happily

" Of course not , bye " she said sarcasticly

" Bye " I said and winked at her .

' Oh... shit , I forgot to tell her that she joined fairy tail . Anyway she will find out on her own , better go to training '

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

'Phew... I got away from that lunatic ' I got down the stairs and saw people people eating breakfast and drinking coffee

' No , no more lunatics , I have to leave without seeing me if they see me I am screwed ' .

As I was trying to sneak out , I stopped and looked behind me and saw people looking at me .

" Good morning Lucy " a girl with blue hair said , smiling at me

" 'Morning , bunny girl " a guy with dark hair and piercing said

" Good morning Lucy , since you have joined fairy tail yesterday , you are going to start training today , so get ready , we start training in 5 minutes " a girl with scarlet hair said and sat back down and kept drinking her coffee

" What ! Training ? When did I joined fairy tail ? " I said shocked

" You joined fairy tail , yesterday , you don't remember ? "

a guy with blue hair and a tatto in his face said with a smirk

" No , can you please remind me what happened last night because I don't remember anything " I said with pleading a look

" I will tell her " a guy with dark blue hair said " you remember till a point right ? "

" Yeah , I remember entering then I think I was dancing and later I did a drinking competicion ? "

"Yeah ,that's true but , you got drunk and joined fairy tail and by the way my name is Gray if you don't remember , the one with the scarlet hair is Erza , the one with the tatto is Jellal , the one with the piercing is Gajeel , the girl with a the blue hair is Levy and the guy , you just woke up next to is Natsu " he said

" Ok " I said and touched my head

" Here , take some aspirin and go get ready we start training in 2 minutes " Erza said giving me some aspirin

" Thank you " I said and took it " Did everyone know that I was here ? "

" Yes and we heard scream too " Gray said irretaded

" You know your scream sounds like a dragon " Jellal said curiosly

I laughed nervously " You are so funny " I said without looking to his eyes and sweat was starting

He was going to say something but Erza stopped him and said

" It's time to train "

And we all went to the training area

 **At the training arena**

" All right , we are going to pair up this time , Gray with Lucy ,

Gajeel with Jellal and natsu with me . Levy won't train today because she can't " Erza said " First starts Gajeel with Jellal "

Everyone nodded , sat down and Jellal with Gajeel went to fight

' I wonder what powers , they got '

When they started jellal threw a earth attack and Gajeel avoided and threw a hammer that almost crushed jellal after 30 minutes they were both panting and Erza shouted

" Ok next is natsu and me " they both got up and got to battle possitions and started fighting

' Ok , Jellal has earth powers and Gajeel some kind of metal powers...that reminds me of someone …... he is Metalicana's son

Oh shit... he is a dragon slayer …..Oh no , if I get a cut he can smell my blood and find out what I am... I'm screwed ' .

As I was lost in my thoughts , I heard a voice speaking to me , I looked up and saw Gray telling me that is our turn

" Earth to Lucy , it's our turn get up "

" what !? I thought we had another half an hour ? " I asked confused

" Yeah , that was half an hour ago so get up and let's fight , I promise you I won't go easy on you " he said with a smirk

" And I promise I won't go easy on you " I said and got up .

We got our fighting possitions and somehow gray lost his shirt , I was amazed how he lost it and out of the blue a ice hammer hit me

" You said , you wouldn't go easy on me " he looked amused " I thought wrong " I got angry from his comment and threw him a ice dragon roar

" ICE DRAGON ROAR " everyone looked surprised by my attack even Gray that was slammed to the wall and my eyes started to glow kinda yellowish , so I run fast as I could to get out of there but Gray froze me . As I was frozen my eyes couldn't stop glowing so I tried closing them but I couldn't. I panicked and my wings showed and broke the ice .

I turned around and saw everyone's expression on their face's , it was shock . So without thinking I run , I reached the guild hall

everyone's eyes was on me , so I tried to fly out of there but someone froze me AGAIN .


	4. Chapter 4

_**Natsu's POV**_

" Gray , stop freezing her " I said irretated

" I'll stop but she has to stop running " he said with hand's in reason

She broke the ice and started eating it

" Ok , I'll ….(munch).. stop ….(munch)... running " she said while eating ice

" WHAT THE HECK , YOU'RE EATING ICE ?! " gray said surprised

"Of course I eat ice ,and it's taste's awful " Lucy said disgusted

" No , it doesn't " Gray said infended

" Yes , it does ,did you ever tasted ? " she said with a motion

" No because I am not a stupid dragon " he said with a cocky smile

" Who did you say a stupid dragon , I am NOT a dragon and I am NOT stupid " she stopped for a whie " well not exacly "

"See , stupid dragon " he said smirking

She growled at gray

" Hey , calm down " I said while having my hands on her shoulder's

" I'm calm , i'm calm , ok? " she said

" Ok , now that you are calm , would you mind telling WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ? " I said freaked out

" I am half-dragon , half-human " she said proud

" WOW , I didn't know they existed " I said confused

" Neither did I " Lucy said

" How did you not know you are this ? " I said

" Well let me explain " she stopped , took a deep breath and continued " My mother was seduced by an ice dragon named Flin who is my father...well was " she said with a sad smile " And after six months she gave birth to me "

" Wait hold on a minute , after six months ? " Erza said in suprise

" Well yeah , dragon's baby's come sooner " she continued " I grew up very happy but when I turned 9 my mother got in a car accident and she was very injured " she took a breath and continued " at her death bed , she told me that my father was a dragon , so I searched and searched , it took me two hole months to find him and when I did , he didn't believe I was his daughter , so he putted me in a LOT of challenges "

her smile turned in some kind of disgusted frown

" What kind of challenges ? " Gray asked

" I lived in a island and very far , far , far away there was a another island but it was very small " she gulped loudly " he forced me to swim to the little one and come back , in my clothes...the water was extremly cold " she gulped again "

and then let sleep outside still wet " she said

" That's hilarious " Gray laughed loudly , she glared at him

" Shut up " I punched him to the shoulder , he closed his mouth , holding back a smile

"As I was saying that continued for a long time and when he believed me , I was relieved , after I think two years I got my powers and I started training " she smiled " when I turned eighteen , humans attacked my home and saw my dad get captured , so I had to runaway and after two years I joined a guild , the name of the guild is Blue skull " she was going to continue but someone stopped her

" Enemy " someone shouted in the crowd

" Can you let me explain ? " she shouted and everyone notted

" Then I didn't know , they were a dark guild , they were always acting nice when I was in adveuture with them they were following the low , so some months passed and I got my wings and then I found out that they were a dark guild and I thought the only way to get away from them , it was to runaway , so I left the guild but I still have the damn mark on my shoulder , I forgot to remove it " she took a deep breath when she finished

" Master removed it yesterday as I remember and replaced with our own " I said with a smile

" Huh ? " she raised her eyebrow

" Check your left hand " I said pointing at her hand

" Ooooh " she said , looking at her hand " What time is it ? " she asked

" two thirty " I said

" Shit , I have to go "

" Where ? "

" Bye "

It was the last thing she said before leaving

' I forgot about the date '

" Hey , Mira "

" Yeah ? " she said

" What time is the date ? "

" Three o'clock at Capricon eight " she said happily

" How can I recognise her ? " I asked

" Blond hair , brown eyes "

" It doesn't happen to be Lucy ? Right ? " I asked hoping to be Lucy

" Maybe " she said

" MAYBE ?! , tell me yes or no ? "

" Yes " she said

" Yoohooh " I said happily

" You really like her , don't you ? " she asked and her eyes gleaming with happiness

" Yeah , so what ? " I said

" Nothing " she said and looked head to toe " Are going to the date like this ? " she said pointing

" No " I answered her question

" You better wear something nice and get that headband of your head "

" Ok , I will " I took it off " I'll go change , ok ? "

" ok " she said

After ten minutes I got down , I wore a white T-shirt , a black jacket , black jeans and a pair of black and white shoes.

" Bye " I said

" Bye " Mira said

And I ran fast to the restaurant

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

I wore a blue strapless dress , it was reaching to the knee.

When I got there I was looking around and I saw pink hair

' Alright Lucy , come on you can do this , it's just a date '

I went there and I introduced myself

" Hi , i'm Lu- "

" Hey , Luce " he said smirking

" NATSU " I said surprised " you are my date ?! "

" Yes " he was still smirking " what's wrong with that ? " he asked innocent

" So you are the guy that Mira says his seems lonely " I said laughing

" Hey , i'm not lonely " he said iffended

" Yeeeeaaahhh sure , whatever " I said " so...are we gonna do this or not ? " I asked

" What are we gonna do ? " he said with a husky voice

" The date , don't go thinking anything else " I said

" Oohh , the date , yeah sure " he said and looked at me with lust in his eyes

I sat down and we begun to talk . At the end of the date I didn't knew how we ended up to his place.


End file.
